Mr Sandman, Bring Me a Dream
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Drabble sort of. Mimori is really tired after putting in a huge workshift when she falls asleep and wakes up to believe that HOLY and HOLD are really just her imagination in a dream of some sort. Delirium is a powerful enemy and friend as she realizes jus


Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Dream

Cougar x Mimori

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed.

LLLLLLLLL

She stared at the screen in thought, typing in her concerns over the many inconsistencies that she received from HOLY. Why couldn't it be easier than what she thought? Leaning her head back, Mimori stretched, yawning and returned her truly tired gaze back to the flickering screen.

Damn. It was eight-twenty-three in the night.

She had just worked a twenty-six hour day. Deep in her mind she could hear the little cheerleaders screaming 'Go Mimori!' Unfortunately her body wasn't exactly feeling the same enthusiasm as her mind was about working so hard. Her rump felt a little more than tired and her back hurt from leaning forward to read.

Not to even mention her eyes.

They were hell to see though right now. She didn't know how she had done it but she knew she was screwed over in her mind. She couldn't stay up more than healthy enough.

She needed sleep. Pausing in thought, she turned her thoughts to the next native alter file. Maybe after a few more she could go to sleep. Returning her gaze to the computer mshe began to read the file to only feel her mind blank out as soon as she started reading the flickering numbers on the computer screen.

The next thing she knew when she closed her eyes was that she was in a bed, a nice, fluffy, and very cozy bed that was warm to her, a hand loosely clasping her hand. Maybe HOLY and HOLD was nothing more than a dream and this is where she really lived, in this warm bed with a comforting touch holding her fingers close to his heart. She could feel the pulse beating through her fingers and through the person's clothes.

Not looking, she raised her fingers to the person's face, feeling their visage, vaguely identifying the being as male. She wondered deep down if her life at HOLY was really nothing more than a dream, shaking that thought away in her mind, she returned her attentions to the lips that gently kissed her fingertips as his hand held her palm.

This was too true to be real.

She was dreaming, wasn't she?

Deciding that getting an answer was the most important factor besides the sleep that beckoned at her mind.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Yes." The voice was very familiar though Mimori did not know why. Raising her fingers out of the man's grasp by his lips, she smoothly snaked a hand around his shoulders.

In an impulse as he loosely wrapped an arm around her, as if somewhat cautious, she lifted her head to kiss his cheek, then settled back down to the pillow she was on. His hands grasped her close as if wanting to hold and protect the small being within his massive frame of pure muscle.

His grin widened as he felt the need to forget the world around him and concentrate on her.

"Liar." Cougar's smile could not have gotten even wider as he tried not to at least chuckle at a delusional Mimori Kiryuu.

The last thing she knew she heard was the radio of an oldies station playing a song from the earlier earth times in America.

"_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. "_

LLLLLLLL

AN: As I said, really small one-shot as I am trying to work hard on one of my rather delayed fics…….before I get killed and all. I thought of this plot as I was listening to a 1950s History thing on the History Channel a while back in AM Government. The song was originally talking about a pill that apparently made your life seem like a dream though it was really a highly psychotic drug that caused many women in the 1950s to breakdown or go crazy and have to take some sort of rehab for the drug. (Think YaYa Sisterhood.)

So I kinda based this more upon the psychological affects of a person's mind when nothing seems to make sense. I personally thought this was a bit of an awesome piece for what it was. Anyway, I gtg and finish up Drunken Lullaby before I'm killed by some other people!

Please Review!


End file.
